womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Lori Loughlin
Lori Anne Loughlin (born July 28, 1964) is an American actress. She is best known for her role as Rebecca Donaldson-Katsopolis on the ABC sitcom Full House, appearing in the series from 1988 to 1995. From 2008 to 2011, she portrayed the role of Debbie Wilson on the The CW series 90210 (2008–2011, 2012), a spin-off of Beverly Hills, 90210. She is also known for portraying the role of Ava Gregory on the The WB series Summerland (2004–2005), which she also co-created and produced. Early life and education Loughlin was born in Queens, New York and moved with her family to Long Island. She lived in Oceanside, New York, where she attended Oaks Public Elementary School #3 and then moved to Hauppauge, New York, where she attended Hauppauge High School. She is of Irish descent. Career She began her career at age twelve as a print model. During her early teen years she appeared in television commercials and was frequently seen in national print advertisements. At the age of fifteen, Loughlin was cast in the CBS] soap opera The Edge of Night, playing the part of Jody Travis, an aspiring dancer, appearing in the series from 1980 to 1983. From 1983 to 1988, Loughlin appeared a number of feature films and television guest spots. From 1988 to 1995, Loughlin was cast in her most notable role to date, as Rebecca Donaldson, Danny Tanner's (Bob Saget) co-host and later Jesse Katsopolis' (John Stamos) wife in the ABC sitcom Full House. Recurring during season two, she became a regular in season three and for the remainder of the series run. Within months after Full House ended, Loughlin co-starred with Tony Danza in the ABC sitcom Hudson Street (1995–96), the series was canceled after one season. In 1997, she starred alongside Bruce Campbell in the film In the Line of Duty: Blaze of Glory. In 2000, Loughlin co-starred opposite Treat Williams in the Fred Olen Ray-directed thriller film Critical Mass. She also guest starred in Suddenly Susan, Spin City, Seinfeld and The Drew Carey Show and as the superhero Black Canary in the Birds of Prey series in 2002. From 2004 to 2005, Loughlin co-created, produced and starred in The WB drama series Summerland. She played Ava, the aunt who raises three children after their parents die in a car accident. The series was canceled after two seasons due to low ratings on July 11, 2005. In 2007, Loughlin co-starred in the ABC sitcom In Case of Emergency with David Arquette. She appeared in the film Moondance Alexander (2007), co-starring with her former Summerland''cast mate Kay Panabaker. Loughlin was in attendance at Comedy Central's ''The Roast of Bob Saget which was hosted by John Stamos and premiered on August 17, 2008. At her table were Full House co-stars Dave Coulier and Jodie Sweetin. In 2010, Loughlin starred in the television film Meet My Mom, which premiered on the Hallmark Channel on Mother's Day. She co-starred in seasons one through three of the Beverly Hills, 90210 spin-off 90210 as Debbie Wilson from 2008 to 2011. She reprised her role in the season five premiere episode in 2012. Category:1964 births